


control

by unholyconfessions (orphan_account)



Series: Steo Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unholyconfessions
Summary: It’s a little unfair, when Theo puts it like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
>
>> [steo + "bondage"](http://nctaliaromanova.tumblr.com/post/157650766166/steo-bondage)

It’s a little unfair, when Theo puts it like that.

“Bondage, Stiles,” Theo says, a hint of a smile in his tone. Stiles swallows dry as Theo kisses the corner of his mouth and moves to the underside of his jaw, a firm hand wrapped around the base of Stiles’ cock. “I want to blindfold you, tie you up and fuck you until you scream my name.”

Stiles’ cock twitches, painfully hard. Stiles breathes, nods, nods again just to make sure they’re on the same page so Theo will just fucking _move_ his hand and let him come, preferably sometime today.

Theo eases his grip on Stiles’ cock and gives his wrist a little twist on the uptroske, makes Stiles whimper and thrust up into his fist, craving a little friction, a little _more_.

Then, he stops.

Fuck. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you want,” Stiles says, because he knows Theo wants to hear it. “Fuck, Theo, _just move_.”

Thankfully, Theo obliges.


End file.
